Ringrande Oyugock
Background Ringrande Oyugock is the granddaughter of Duke Oyugock, the fourth daughter of the next duke and her mother is the daughter of Shiga Kingdom's king. She had been overflowing with talent since she was 10 years old, and skipped grades to study at the royal Oritsu academy. She's a talented girl who has obtained the bachelor's degree in two years, and mastered wind and fire magic until the advanced levels. She's still in the academy even after she obtained her degree, and for three years until she's 15, she continued polishing her magic in the labyrinth city while also continuing her research. She's a genius magician who has revived the explosion, and the destruction magic that had been considered to be lost. Additionally, it seems she has been given honorary baronet peerage for all those achievements. She also learned swordsmanship in the labyrinth city. One of her regarded accomplishments is of her having the ability to stand alongside Saga Empire's hero, Hayato Masaki as his companion. Although, she caused an uproar when she decided to serve another country's hero at age eighteen and only returned home after two years. Appearance An intense beauty with silver hair, her tsurime eyes are complimented with thin eyebrows. Her womanly and well-endowed body are often mentioned alongside her beauty. Plot Oyugock Capital After two years, becoming the companion of Saga Empire's hero , she returned to Oyugock capital to reunite with her family; her beloved sister Sera days after her kidnapping and for her younger brother, Tisrad's wedding. She's quickly hostile to Satou on their first meeting when she misunderstands Satou as someone trying to court her sister, Sera, with ill intentions when she sees them together. Which is not the case as Satou only just met her--officially, not as Nanashi--but the misunderstanding would go on for some time. It culminates when she stumbles upon Satou, at Toruma's house, her cousin, when she's looking for a place to hide. Toruma exasperates the earlier misunderstanding by implying that Satou is a womanizer trying to make Sera is ninth lover and she proceeds to attempt to correct his character with the sword. They have fairly non-serious spar where Ringrande compliments Satou's swordsmanship. The spar is interrupted by the third prince of Shiga Kingdom, Sharlick Shiga, Ringrande's former fiancé, and the reason she's hiding in Toruma's house. Sharlick tries to exploit, their already void engagement to get close to her but when that doesn't work, one of his companions decides to attack Satou to forcefully make Ringrande reconsider. Sealing Satou's moves by insisting if he draws his sword in front of his highness, that would make him a rebel. Satou's plays along, assessing the situation, and decides to take on an attack as it's a best answer for a low-risk outcome. Karina comes to his defense, as does Toruma, who details Satou as Baron Muno's retainer but Sharlick disregards that and chooses to insult the Muno territory. Which riles up both Karina and Satou until Toruma speaks about Satou's Muno and Gururian exploits and that he's a guest of Duke Oyugock and thus the prince leaves not taking things too seriously. Ringrande getting a better impression of Satou because of this offers him swordsmanship lessons whilst she's still in the capital though still misunderstanding Satou's relationship with Sera. When the martial arts tournament in the capital is coming to a close, due to varying circumstances, Ringrande has an exhibition match against Sharlick before the final match of the tournament. She concludes it to be a farce as she not actively fighting Sharlick but his holy sword, Claiomh Solais, a sword that embodies the Invincible Shiga kingdom. The person who holds the sword must never lose as doing so suggests that the Shiga kingdom is defeated. She laments on the fact that she can neither win nor can she lose. Ringrande during the match is continuously overwhelmed by the defensive capabilities of Claiomh Solais and when she earns a decisive attack she fumbles by holding back, greatly enraging Sharlick who tries to fatally wound her. The scene changes when summoning circles appear in the sky and a yellow-skinned demon descends onto to the stadium. The demon further summons monsters: centipedes, scorpions, praying mantis, and two-horned beetles. Leaving the monsters to other participants and martial artists in the stadium for them to subjugate but then being pushed back by both monsters and the yellow-skinned demon. Ringrande in a last ditch call, prays to the god, Parion, using the talisman of divine gift even knowing it would cost her 10-20 years to summon the hero Hayato all so that her hometown isn't destroyed. Skills Swordsmanship Blow Edge Edge Magic Magic Category:Oyugock Category:Oyugock Family Category:Noble Category:Honorary Baronet Category:Magic Warrior Category:Saga Empire's Hero Party